Sleep Tight, My Dear
by BittersweetHearts
Summary: Life played a cruel joke on her. Innocence lost. Broken and alone. She lived a nightmare that was killing her inside. All she wanted was an escape from this. Someone to help her. [Starfire and Robin]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans.

**Author's Note:** I want to dedicate this chapter to my sister WindyDays. You gave me the inspiration to write this. And thanks for correcting my mistakes. Love ya sister!

* * *

_''_- Thoughts 

""- Dialogue

**''**- Memories

* * *

**-Sleep Tight, My Dear-  
**_Chapter One  
_Sweet Dreams

'_Playground school bell rings again, rain clouds come to play again'_

_-Hello, Evanescence_

Lifeless. That is how she felt. No emotion other than pain; the sorrow that haunted her day and night. It was the pain that tormented her at each waking minute. It was the anguish that begged for escape.

'_What he did to you-'_

'_What is it that he did to me?'_

'_You know what he did to-'_

'_How do you know it was only one?'_

'…'

'_All I can recall is darkness, endless darkness.'_

'_Don't do this to yourself.'_

'_There's nothing else I can do to cause me more pain than what they've done.'_

She closed her emerald orbs and took a deep breath. She felt a slight breeze envelop her. It was the only real thing she felt. It was then when she saw it. The memories she swore to never experience ever again:

* * *

'**_A cold chill went up her spine. Who was he? He turned. Icy blue eyes met frightened jade orbs. Those eyes paralyzed her senseless. They were yearning for something but what was it? _**

_**They were yearning for her.'**_

* * *

"No!" She gasped as she opened her eyes. "I shouldn't remember. I shouldn't…" 

Silent tears cascaded down her cheeks. Why couldn't she forget?

It was Sunday today. A week since _it_ had happened. Every morning since that Sunday afternoon, she would look at herself in the mirror, and she would only think of one word at seeing herself. It was the only word that came to mind. Disgusting.

She looked down from the roof top of the tower towards the sea below. The water clashed against the rocks.

'_Don't even think about-'_

'_Why should I? I should just follow my heart, right? It's what I did that day. It's what I've always done.'_

'_No, please don't do this. You need to talk about this with someone else.'_

'_They have enough with their own problems.'_

She wanted to feel the water now, more than ever; the soothing touch that would wash the pain away. She wanted it to drown her memories into the depth of the sea where they would never be found.

"Yes," she whispered to herself. "No more pain."

'_How can you say this? What about your friends? Cyborg?'_

'_He'll help the others get through my absence. He's always been there for everyone. I'll miss him dearly.'_

'_Beast Boy?'_

'_He'll get over it. He did the same with Terra. He'll be the sunshine for the Titans now.'_

'_Raven?'_

'_I'll miss her very much. One of my best friends-'_

'_Don't leave her. She won't support your death.'_

'_I have to do this. Can't you see? This pain is killing me inside.'_

'_And Robin?'_

'_He's the reason why this happened. I thought he actually loved me but he never did.'_

* * *

'"_**Robin?" She called out to the darkness. **_

_**Why had he called her here? Couldn't he have told her to meet her somewhere else? Why here? And why didn't he appear? She didn't like this at all.**_

"_**I'm here Starfire." She saw a dark figure standing deep within the alley with his back turned. "Come closer, I won't hurt you."**_

**_She slowly walked towards him looking cautiously around her surroundings. The love that she held for him made her walk to him. But something gnawed within her chest. It told her this wasn't right. '_**

* * *

She was sick of this. The memories kept coming back every time, replaying slowly inside her mind. She did everything in her will to occupy her time, so she wouldn't remember anything. She hoped that she would forget everything that happened if she just resumed her old life. She thought that in time everything would be all right. 

But it wasn't. Nothing ever was.

Jumping to the water below seemed like the only escape. It seemed to be the only solution to all her suffering. It was the getaway from the harsh reality she was living into a pool of endless darkness where she would dream without any worries.

'_Yes, my only solution.'_

'_Don't do this! You're not thinking straight!'_

'_I have never thought straight! I entered that place following the love of my life. I never thought about the danger that lurked there! I was too blind to see it!'_

'_Think of your teammates. Your friends! The only true family you've ever had. Don't you know the pain you'll cause them?'_

'_My friends? They never saw me breaking inside. They never saw me dying bit by bit. They don't know what I've gone through. They will never understand!'_

She wiped the falling tears with her hands and stood extending her arms in the air. She looked at everything around her for one more time, enjoying the wind that felt stronger against her.

"No more pain; no more anguish."She said as she gave a bittersweet smile, ready to take the plunge toward the water below.

As she jumped she felt two arms encircle her waist, and they brought her down to the floor of the rooftop.

"Let me go!" She yelled struggling to break free from the arms that were holding her. She turned and saw Robin.

"What did you think you were doing!" He screamed back. "Why would you even do this to yourself? Didn't you think about me? Your friends? Didn't you think about the pain you would cause us?"

She ignored his question and started pounding his chest with her fists, "Let me go! Please just let me go! Please, let go! I just want to die…"

He wouldn't budge.

Her hitting gradually slowed and she started sobbing into his chest. She screamed in agony as he hugged her tightly.

"Shhh," he whispered soothingly in her ear. "It's all right. Everything will be all right."

She felt dizzy; everything around her was spinning in circles. Black and white spots danced in front of her. The last thing she saw was Robin's face before her; his beautiful face looking at her with pain.

And the last thing she remembered was what they did to her that fateful Sunday afternoon. It was the day when everything inside her shattered into pieces; the day when the light inside her gave out and turned to darkness.

To be continued…

* * *

**Author's Note:** My second story. I hope you all liked it. One thing. Robin is not the culprit here; he did nothing to her. You'll soon see why Starfire keeps blaming him. Ok? Please review. I really took time writing this for all of you. I'll appreciate it very much. Thanks! 

Much Love,

**.BittersweetHearts.**


End file.
